computerprojectsdufffandomcom-20200215-history
Cellular Networks
'CELLULAR NETWORKS' 'OVERVIEW' Cellular networks are wireless networks that transmit information between multiple cellular devices and a tower. These towers are known as cell sites or base stations. There is one tower assigned for each land mass, known as a cell. Each cell uses a different''' frequency', to avoid interfering with each other. When these cells are joined together, they create a large network, which include a mass of devices. These networks allow for long-distance communication via call or SMS messaging. 'HOW IT WORKS' Information from one device is sent through radio waves to the nearest '''base station', and transferred to other devices on the network. This information can contain voice data, pieces of text, and internet data. When all of the cells join together, a network is formed, and the base stations can communicate between each other, just as cellular devices do within their cells. As you make a call or SMS message, the signal is converted into electronic waves '''and then sent wirelessly to the nearest cell tower, and sent to the next phone which will convert the signal back into an understandable format for the other person. A call or SMS message uses 2 different frequencies: one for sending information and the other for receiving it. To access the cellular network in your area, you need a service provider. Different service providers (ex. Rogers, Bell, Virgin, Fido, Wind, etc.) have different plans that are paid on a monthly basis in exchange for their services. The more expensive the plan, the more '''Calling minutes, SMS messages, and Mobile Data are allotted. Once a plan is established, a Subscriber Identity Module, more commonly known as a SIM Card is given to the customer. The SIM Card is then inserted into the corresponding slot on the mobile device and powered on. The device can now access the network. If a phone bill is not paid on or before its due date, the provider will suspend the account, denying all cellular access for that account until the debt is paid. WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE? WHO? Almost anyone is free to use cellular networks, provided that they have a plan that allows them to access it. Service providers are the companies who allow access to the network through the SIM cards they distribute to subscribers. Anyone with money can access the network, but most plans need to be paid on a monthly basis. WHAT? A wireless network that spans over a very large area, and it transfers data from device to tower, and to the other devices on the network, or on other existing networks. For more, see the "OVERVIEW" and "HOW IT WORKS" sections. WHEN? Cellular Networks are available 24/7 in all covered areas. At any time of day, or night, you can be sending texts, or making phone calls. Dead spots (areas in which the cell signal cannot be obtained) will prevent you from using any cellular related function of your mobile device. Once the cellular network signal is regained, you can once again use the cellular functions of your device. WHERE? "Dead spots" are places in which cellular signal can not be accessed. Underground areas are often unreachable by the cell towers, and therefore cell phones cannot communicate. Places such as sub-basements, subway stations/tunnels, valleys, and mountain peaks often do not have cellular network access because they are too far under ground, too high up, or too far from any cell tower for signal to reach. BENEFITS * Long distance communication * Be in touch almost anywhere you go * Can be used for emergency communication On a scale from 1 to 10, cell networks rank at: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8''' 9 10 '''RESTRICTIONS * Confine people to screens instead of live company * Relied on too heavily ** Can sometimes fail when needed * Can cause interference with performance of other devices/vehicles (ex. airplanes) QUESTIONS 1. What does SIM stand for? A) Super Intense Machine B)Subscriber Integrated Mode C) Subscriber Identity Module D) None of the above 2. When all of the cells in an area are joined together, what is formed? A) A mass communication system B) A network C) A prison (get it? Cells, like in a prison) D) A spiderweb link 3. Spots where cellular signal cannot be reached are called _______. A) Blind spots B) Dark spots C) Unreachable D) Dead spots 4. Data sent between devices and the cell tower can contain what? A) Voice data B) Pieces of Text C) A and B D) None of the above 5. What factors determine the cost of a cell plan? A) Calling minutes B) Number of SMS messages C) Amount of data D) Provider E) All of the above 6. Each cell has ___ cell tower(s). A) 1 B) 2-3 C) 4-5 D) More than 5 7. Help! I didn't pay my phone bill, and now my phone isn't letting me make calls or send messages! What did my provider do? __________________________________________________'Cut my service until I pay my bill' 8. Why do adjacent cell towers use different frequencies? A) To prevent combustion B) To minimize interference C) To make the different signals harder to hack D) To destroy humanity, with not a shred of the human race left 9. Can other systems (ex. airplanes) be affected by the signal your phone outputs? A) Yes B) No 10. Can cell phones on different networks and using different providers still communicate? A) Yes B) No 'REFERENCES' Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cellular_network QuePublishing Website - http://www.quepublishing.com/articles/article.aspx?p=2021961 About.com Website - http://mobiledevices.about.com/od/glossary/g/How-Does-A-Mobile-Network-Work.htm Physics.com Websity - http://www.physics.org/article-questions.asp?id=82 Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_mobile_phones